DISGUISED GIFT!
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: THIS IS FOR A BEAUTIFUL SOUL..SHE IS ONE OF THEM, WITH WHOM I SHARE WHATEVER IS IN MY HEART WITH FULL TRUST AND FAITH...THATS WHAT IS NEEDED TO CALL SOMEONE A BEST FRIEND/SOUL SISTER..SO THIS OS IS FOR A SOUL SIS... KUKU, U R ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND A BEAUTIFUL SOUL...JUST BE U ALWAYS...LOVE U LOADS...HAPPY BIRTHDAY...*PARTY HARD*...A KUVIN (KUKI KAVIN)..NO BASHING.. R N R.


Hey guys… this is for a friend who is , for me much more than a friend… she is one of them who sometimes become a small sis of mine… sometimes an elder sis…. Sometimes a mom and all the way a very close friend…. That's my paalak paneer..(kuki 17)..this is a birthday gift for u kuku from me(aisha) and v(vaiba)…hope u like it…

" _ **Your birthday is a wonderful occasion all by itself. But for me, it's a special day allowing me to thank God for all that your friendship has meant to me.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **There are so many things about our friendship that I love. Your birthday is going to be the perfect time to celebrate your special day, and all that our friendship means to me. I look forward to showing you how much I care.**_ _ **"**_

DISGUISED GIFT

.

.

.

.  
A room…with off white colour…..having many pictures on the wall…..each of them consisted a cute couple…..  
A girl about 27…sitting in the middle of the room….with many pictures n albums…..each of them was evident of a sweet n soothing memory….  
There lied a picture…..it seemed it was of a college group….having around 15 students, it was their college group…n the picture was taken on friendship day,a very important to her…

.

.

.  
Flashback….

the whole college was decorated with flowers n ballons…every where posters n wall hanging of "HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY" was put up…all were very happy…..  
But a group in particular…it was known for their unity…..this was the third year of their course….but they were still united…touch wood….but yaa this was the fact…..  
As all were enjoying…..they were in their class clicking pictures n selfies…a girl amongst them…mixing with every one…enjoying….  
"KUKI"  
Her friend called her out…..she turned behind n her friend clicked one of her pic….  
In one end of the class…..a boy was damn nervous…..he was constantly following the path of kuki…..finally he got up…..n moved to her…..  
She was busy with others…but he managed to get her attention…she looked at him n smiled…..he went n stood in front of her very nervous…finally he spoke….  
"kuki…..i know we r good infact u r one of my best friend…n today is friendship day….i don't want to loose this chance.. I don't want to be too emotional…..neither I want to confuse u…..to be straight on point….i know u might not like it….but it's the fact…I wanna convert our friendship into relationship…..I LOVE U KUKI….I LOVE U…"  
By now all were paying attention to what he was saying…..it took few seconds for her to get what he was saying….  
All were patiently waiting for her reply…n….  
"I LOVE U TOO KAVIN….."  
N with this the whole group echoed in claps…..all shared their best friendship day….  
Flashback ends….

.

.

.  
A sweet smile appeared on kuki's face…..  
She moved to another was their marriage photo…..kv n kuki were standing in middle…..surrounded by their family n friends…  
Kuki was really very happy going through their most sweet memories…  
A lady about 55 years came inside the room…n sat beside kuki….  
Lady : kuki…..chalo ab soo jao…its already too late…12 bajne wale hai…  
Kuki : haa mummy ji…..jaa hi rahi thi…  
Mummy : bera beta bohot pareshan karta hai naa…..aaj bhi uska koi call nahi aaya…..hai naa?  
Kuki : mummy ji vo mission pe gaya hai….n when we r on any mission we r not allowed to be in contact with anyone…..i know he also must be missing me…..  
a girl stromed inside…without looking at her mom…..she was probably kv's sis….  
Girl : bhabi…..(n she hugged her kuki)…  
Kuki : pari…kya hua…aaj kuch zyada hi pyaar nahi aa raha bhabi pe….  
Pari : aacha….ab hame aap pe pyaar aane k liye koi reason chahiye aur bhai ko tho vaise bhi aap pe pyaar aata hai….aap unhey bhi yahi puchte ho….  
Mummy : pari…..kyu tang kar rahi hai usey…chal sone de usey kal kaam pe bhi jana hai….  
Pari : haa mom wait , I will be back…I have some thing to say n give…..  
She went out n came in within seconds…..with two big boxes…..wrapped in a colourful pack…..handing over both of them she said…..  
" bhabi MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY…..N…..HAPPY ANNIVERSARY…"  
Both kuki n mummy looked at her…n soon they smiled at her…  
Kuki : thanks pari…..tumhey yaad tha…  
Pari : haa…n now its exactly 12…..n m waiting for my treat…  
Kuki : thanks a lot dear….n yaa teri treat zaroor milegi…  
Pari : meri treat bhai aane k baad vo hi denge…  
Kuki : as u wish dear…  
Mummy : happy birthday bacche….n yaa happy anniversary too…  
Kuki : thanks mom…  
Pari : par muze abhi ye nahi pata chala ki aap ka bday hi kyu chuna bhai ne shadi karne k liye…  
Kuki : uski zid ka reason uss se pucho…..  
Mummy : ok vo aane k baad pura reason jaan lena… now let her sleep…  
Pari : ok..bye bhabi…..have sweet dreams of bhai…..  
Mummy : chal ab…bye beta…  
N soon they moved w kuki was really very happy…its their first anniversary…one year passed…n in this one year she became more close to kv's mom n sis…..  
Today he was suppose to be with her…but its since two months he is out for a mission…..n since then no contact in any way…..  
But it don't seem to trouble her much…coz her in laws r that caring n loving…..she always have a quality time with them…..  
Soon she went to sleep….

.

Next day she woke up…..she had a smile on her face…..  
Soon got ready for beauro…..had her breakfast….n moved out after taking blessing from her in laws….  
She came out n a man approached her….  
Man : good morning madam…  
Kuki : good morning…  
N he handed her a bunch of roses…fresh roses….kuki looked at him confused….n he went on to explain….  
Man : mai ek mali (gardner) hu…aaj subaha mai apne sahib k ghar kaam kar raha tha tho mere sahab ne khush hoke muze bola jitney chahe utney phool le jao…tho maine ye le liye…..par mai inka kya karu…mere jaise garib k ghar pe kaha ye phool aache lagenge… aap le lijiye na…mana mat karna…..aise samaz lijiye ye meri taraf se apka janam din ka taufa…  
Hearing him…she smiled really big…..n accepted e man then left the place…  
Kuki :(pov) arey vaa…dusra janam din ka taufa….vo bhi roses…aacha hai….ab kv hota tho yahi pehele deta…..par vo insa…..kya maine usey kahi dekha h.. mai bhi na…..aate jaate rastemai kahi dekha hoga…..chal kukki jaldi chal…varna late ho jaigi….n acp sir teri class leke bday celebrate karenge….  
N she left for beauro…  
As soon as she entered…..all together went to her…..  
Abhi :(angrily) ye kya hai kuki…time kya hua hai….  
Daya : (in same tone ) aaj late ho koi waqt hai beauro aane ka…  
Kuki : sorry sir…vo…  
Shreya :(cutting her) aur ye kya hai….(pointing the bunch of roses peeping out of her bag…..) itne roses…  
Kuki : vahi bata rahi hu…vo ek mali mile the…..unhoney gift kia…aise hi…  
Freedy : aisey kaise…koi tho vajaha hogi…..  
Kuki just kept quite…..  
Tarika :(going to her) kuki…..its ok…(to all) n now u also stop troubling her…..n wish her…..  
All together said…..  
"happy birthday kuki"  
Kuki : aap ko yaad tha…  
Abhi : haa sab ko yaad tha…chalo ab cake kat do…..  
Shreya got the cake n they all celebrated her bday…  
Soon a case was reported n they had to move for the work…  
During the investigation…..they had to go to a chocolate fatory…there she encountered with the manager n had a brief talk with him….  
Kuki got a call from her friend for wishing her bday so went out of the shop…..as she finished talking…she collided with a man…by his clothes it looked like he was a delivery boy…..  
Man : so sorry mam…I m really very tensed…  
Kuki : its ok…btw can I help u in any case….  
Man : really will u…  
Kuki : sure if its possible for me…  
Man : actually I went to deliver this parcel of chocolates….but I was a bit late…n the person then rejected to take it…he just paid me the money n left…now m worried how m I suppose to tell this to my boss….if he comes to know that the customer refused to take the pack then he will fire me…please help me…  
Kuki : but how can I help u…..ok …ill talk to ur manager….  
Man : noooooo mam…I mean don't tell stead u take this pack…  
Kuki : but how can I accept it…  
Man : plz mam…u need not even pay…the other person has already paid for it…  
Kuki : but…..  
Man : plz mam…accept this as ur anniversary gift by ur husband…  
Kuki now couldn't refuse it…she accepted it…..n without waiting her to say anything further the mad left…..

Kuki :(pov ) arey ajeeb insan hai…..par isey kaise pata aaj hamari anniversary hai…ye chocolates….umm…..i love them n I cant resist eating them….koi nahi…..chocolates mai kya burai hai…n they r no harm having….and this was kuki's 2nd unexpected gift…..par vo delivery boy gaya kaha….  
She came out of her thought when they had to move back to beauro….…  
The case ended till evening…they had caught the culprit n now were moving back to their places…..they entered beauro…..took their stuff…..wished kuki again a bday n she promised to give them treat ones kv was back…..n then she moved to her car…..she opened her cars door n found a teddy n a card with it….a smile appeared on her the card…  
"this is a gift for the most gorgeous woman in this world…..  
Plz don't think anything wrong…these r my feelings…..i know today is ur bday n anniversary too….but I request u to plz come n meet me…..hotel blue moon…m waiting…  
Secret admirer….."  
Kuki :(pov)ye kya naya natak….ab kaun avara aashiq aa gaya…kya karu…jau yaa naa jau….(thought for a while)…..jaa k dekhti hu…..mai bhi tho zara dekhu in secret admirer sahab ko jo meri shadi hone k baad bhi muzpe latto hai…..akal thikane lani padegi kisko batao…..umm…..mummy ji…..  
She called up mummy….n narrated her what n how she found these things…  
Mummy : tho tu jana chahati hai….jaa…par aapna dhyan rakhana….n haa…agar kuch bhi gadbad ho tho muze batana…ok  
Kuki : ok….ab mai chalti hu….  
N she ended the call…  
She reached hotel blue moon in half n hour…..manager standing on the gate welcomed her n guided her the way…  
When she was entering…she saw a table on the way…on the table there were clothes n a rose besides them….she recognized that those were the clothes that the gardner wore in the morning when he gave her the fresh bunch of roses….  
Kuki :(pov)ye tho…par ye yaha kaise…..kahi ye us admirer ka tho plan nahi ki tho mai…..  
She then moved more inside the place…..she again saw a table….n now the clothes of that delivery boy were kept on the table with a chocolate besides it….  
Kukki :(pov) o tho ye bhi usiki chal thi….ab tho mai isey choundgi nahi…  
N furiously she got inside a big was beautifully decorated…n a big teddy bear kept in middle….n a note attached…  
" thanks for coming….n just turn behind to see me…."  
She turned e couldn't see the persons face…but he was clearly able to see her…  
Kuki : o mister…samazte kya ho apne aap ko…..ye sab kya hai…..dekhiye apni ye stupid harkat band kariye.. mere husband ko pata chalanaa tho vo aapki band baja dega….  
Man : hmm…thanks for coming…..aap aai ye hi bohot hai…..  
Kuki : ajeeb insan ho…mai yaha tumpe gussa ho rahi hu n tum thank you bol rahe ho…n agar shakal nahi dikhani…tho chale jao…..kayar kahika…..  
Man : mai apni shakal iss liye nahi dikhara kyu ki agar aap muze dekhle tho aap apne husband ko bhul jaogi…  
Kuki : hahahah…joke…I love kv…n mera pyaar kam nahi hoga…chahe koi bhi mere samne kyu naa aajaye…..  
Man : itna confidence…..  
Kuki : bharosa…apne pyaar pe…ab apni surat tho dikhao….  
The man came out in the light…..n kuki just kept looking at him…..  
Man : bola tha naa…aap muze dekhne k baad aap apne husband ko bhul jaoge…..  
She without uttering a word….just hugged him…as tight as possible….n that man also hugged her back…  
Kuki : o god….i cant belive…..tum aa gaye…..KV u r back…uff…..two months…pata hai tumhey two months….hey bhagwan….tumhare bina ek ek pal guzarna mushkil ho raha tha…..n tum …..tum thik tho ho naa…n kab aaye….. n ye sab kya hai….  
Kv : kuki….kuki…shant.…batata hu…..but while having dinner…..chalo have a sit….  
They both sat for dinner…n now they were talking….  
Kuki : ab sab kya hai….  
Kv : vo tho bas aaise hi…..mera mission parso hi khatam hua…..so maine socha kyu naa isbaar kuch alag tarkese tumhey gift du…isliye vo mali n delivery boy bana tha…..btw how can u trust people so easily…..  
Kuki : hmm…kya karu…mali chacha ne muze bday gift kia…n dilevary boy bhaiya ne muze mera anniversary gift mana nahi kar pai…  
N she laughed….  
KV : haa udalo mazak…..maine itni mehenat ki uska tho tumhey kuch bhi nahi…..  
Kuki : aweeeeeeeee…naraz mat ho….i know tumne bohot mehenat ki…..tabhi tho itta aacha surprise mila hai naa muze….i love u kv…..  
Kv : love u too….  
Kuki : u know pari ne muzse pucha ki mera bday hi kyu chuna shadi k liye…..maine bola tu apne bhai se hi puch le….(silence for few mins) bata bhi de…..iske piche tera kya logic hai…  
Kv : see…ye vo din hai….jis din meri queen is duniya me aai…..so us queen se shadi karne ka aur aacha din ho bhi sakta hai bhala….i m thankful to the god coz wo meri queen ko mere zindagi mai laye…..  
Kuki : this was so sweet kv….  
Kv : hmm…..(they finished their dinner) ok ab jaldi ghar jao…agar tumhare husband ko pata chal gaya tho vo muze chodega nahi…  
Kuki : tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta naa…n haa mera husband bohot understanding hai….he wont mind me being with my friend…..  
Kv : aacha baba…..koi nahi…ab chale…I know ull have ur ice cream first…..chalo…..  
N they moved to the ice cream parlor….

After they enjoyed their ice cream , they went home (also took ice cream for their family members)…

Kv's mom and sis was so much surprised to see him….. they all spent some quality time with each other and then wished kuki once again and went to their respective rooms…..

In kuvin's room-

Kuki- thanks kv,u did a lot for me… and I love u soooo much..

Kv- are whats the need of thank u? cant I do this much for my princess..

Kuki- awwww… so sweet of u kv..

Kv- u are sweeter than me….. chalo so jaate h m very tired…..love u princess..(he gave a kiss on her forehead.. in return she pecked on his cheek…. He smiled and both went to sleep…waiting eagerly for a new morning….)

.

.

.

So,here it ends…..

Kuku,hope u liked it… many many happy returns of the day… so sorry kuku…. Wanted to wish u exactly at 12 but donno how I slept just before 12 that too on my study table….please forgive your limousine….

Well kuku,if u really wanna thank for this os,thank v(vaiba)…. She has done 90% of the task and I have just done 10%... tell us how it was… and others also please leave a review…and no bashing…

Paalak paneel,your limou and v loves u a lot… may u get everything u deserve…enjoy your b'day to the fullest and party hard!

" _ **I can't believe how lucky I am to have found a friend like you. You make every day of my life so special. It's my goal to make sure your birthday is one of the most special days ever…."**_

" _ **I**_ __ _ **send across my best wishes to one of the best persons I know, who is like a best friend to me and has given me the best possible times in my life. Here's raising a toast for your Happy Birthday!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Love u sooo much kuku… hope our friendship goes a long way…and i wish that I should get this opportunity to wish u on your b'day as a best friend/ as a sis every year till which I m alive…**_

 _ **Kuku,enjoy your day,… and party hard….its the time to celebrate!**_

 _ **Love u…**_


End file.
